The Western Wood
by Aida Caroti
Summary: Edmund set's of on his own adventure, a tour of his lands in an attempt to forget what he once was. But with fell creatures on the move again and the siblings only just settling in, is this really the best time to go? For Edmund it is. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

The day was bright as all days in Narnia were, the last of the snow had melted two weeks ago and spring was fully upon us, the Narnians were especially pleased with the change of season and I didn't blame them. I hoped never to see winter again or feel its icy bite.

Not a month had passed since the battle of Beruna and I was struck by nightmares almost nightly. I wasn't the only one of my siblings to suffer from nightmares but they haunted me the most and I stopped myself from crying out. My sisters thought they had stopped. Peter of course could see that they still haunted me but he knew better than to ask me of the horrors that had occurred because of me.

I knew he was there for me but I didn't want his sympathy nor did I crave his forgiveness. What I had done in my own eyes was the ultimate evil, the fact that the other Narnians and my siblings seemed too have forgotten didn't mean I had.

I had been a horrible person and I hoped that I could one day make up for my betrayal and cruelty in my own eyes. The guilt wouldn't leave me alone until I had redeemed myself.

I had changed a lot since Spare Oom but I suppose the change was welcomed by my siblings. I was a lot quieter and tried to keep to myself, rarely offering my opinions in council meetings unless I was asked. I had a love for reading and learning that used to bore me to tears. In fact Lucy kept tearing me away from them, saying I was far too pale and needed some sun. I always smiled at her and put up with her antics, after all the pain I had caused her it seemed fair to endure her and Susan's endless mothering. These changes seemed to worry the others, they tried to encourage me to spend more time with them but I welcomed the changes. The old me was gone, replaced with a quiet, shy and scared boy who simply wanted to stay out of the way. This me would never have gone to the White Witch.

Learning of court and the many policies and laws was by far the most boring thing I have ever done. I have never ever wanted someone to attack me more than during those long hours surrounded by dusty tomes. I wanted someone to attack me, or declare war just so I could escape the boredom.

Sword training however was the most; interesting, difficult and exhilarating thing I have ever done. I was never more relaxed than in those hours with Orieus learning the complex moves that could one day save my life. With a sword in my hand my mind became startlingly clear; every move seemed to be more instinct than thought. This was completely the opposite of Peter who overthought everything which lead to him sometimes ended failing, Peter was a natural but he also wanted to be the best and that lead to him over thinking. He told me it was like his mind was on fire, assessing the fight and the possibilities. It would make him a great leader as he was able to keep is attention on everything around him, not just protect himself but others as well. He always bests me when it was 2-1 just because I lost sight of the second attacker, so focused on the one in front I forgot at the one pointing a sword to my back.

There was a few Narnians that didn't seem to like me, which was no more than I deserved. One of those was Mr Tumnus. Although he was never rude to me, never said anything that wasn't courteous- his eyes betrayed him. His eyes always turned cold when upon me and I had told no one of this, after all it was my actions that ended with him as a statue at Her ice palace. I tried to avoid him lest his glares get worse. Mr Beaver wasn't fond of me either; he eyed me with distrust still.

I could live with it, I could endure it. I had endured far worse with Her. I couldn't help the shudder that went down my spine with that thought.

"Ed, you all right?" Peter whispered. He was leaning from his throne to mine and his crown was wobbling precariously atop of his golden hair.

"Just thinking." I replied looking around the crowded room. We were holding audiences as we did every week for a couple of hours, today they seemed to be more than usual but I suspected that these were people from the farthest reaches of Narnia who had only just arrived. Several of them looked dirty and tired. Majority of people simply came to see if it was true, if Narnia did indeed have four new monarchs. Others came because of land lost to the witch, or other such disagreements.

"Don't hurt yourself." Peter said with a wink before sinking into his own throne. Another person stepped forward and he sent a glare straight at me. I could tell that his words were going to have some cutting edge towards me.

"My Queens, My King's" the Dwarf said with a deep bow to my sisters and Peter and a head twitch towards myself. "I simply come to see if it is in fact true, if the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve sit upon our thrones."

"As you can see sir, that is quite correct." Susan said politely, I could sense however a slight frown in her words. She was either annoyed or confused.

"I do, I do. Words of the battle and of your bravery King Peter and of your grace Queen Susan and of your fierce loyalty Queen Lucy it spread quickly, I am from a clan in the western reaches it took a while for the winter to thaw and for word to come."

"I am gladdened of your words sir." Susan ever the diplomat said.

"What of my brother King Edmund?" Lucy asked, her innocence not allowing her to understand the insult of him purposefully not mentioning me. It was his way of insulting me without the wrath of Peter falling upon him, for he had done nothing wrong in the eyes of the law. Peter's eyes were quite different to the law though.

"Oh I have heard of _him _too." The Dwarf turned his glare back onto me and I forced myself not to shrink, not to let him have the satisfaction of getting to me.

"Have you?" Peter asked mildly but I could see the tenseness in his jaw and I hoped that he would not jump into to defend me as he is so prone of doing. I did not want nor need him to defend me from people's opinions of me which could hardly be lower than the ones I have of myself.

"Whispers of betrayal and of dishonour of the _Just King_ have been told." He said vehemently. Peter made to stand up but I laid a hand on his arm and preventing him from saying.

"You can not say such things about our Royal Brother." Lucy said indigently.

"He can, there is no law that prevents one from speaking their opinion. He is free to have his own views. Sir, is there anything else we can discuss with you that isn't my character?" I said patiently, my siblings needed to untwist their pants- not every Narnian will like us, and arresting or shouting at them won't make a single bit of difference.

The Dwarf jumped as though struck, he had obviously not expected me to defend him. I was glad to be able to surprise him. "There is, there is an argument between my clan and the F'tunes, it is one centuries old."

"The western lands are mine to govern; if you give me all the information you have I will try to help as much as I can." My voice was quiet and even and I found that it often troubled Narnians who treated me with disrespect. They didn't like losing control of the situation and they soon realised I was nothing like their imagination suggested.

"I can send you the documents tomorrow."

"Then it will be done." I said with a nod of my head "But you have not yet introduced yourself…"

"Nicbrack"

"I will be in contact shortly, Nicbrack." I nodded at him and he sank into a bow. Peter called an end of the sessions and we retired to our private quarters.

Peter had begun pacing and my eye was twitching from watching him. Myself, Lucy and Susan sat on the plump sofa drinking our tea but Peter couldn't settle, he had something he was itching to say.

"Why Ed, why do you let them treat you like that?" Peter finally exclaimed angrily.

"Because they have done naught wrong." I replied simply, shrugging my shoulders as I sipped my tea.

"They disrespect you Ed!" Peter was waving his arms around in his fury.

"Yes, but it isn't against the law."

"They have no right!"

"Oh do sit down Peter, you are giving me a headache." Susan complained. Peter sighed and sat down.

"Peter, I did something terrible and I am surprised so many people have accepted me. There are going to be people who dislike me for what I did and I won't blame them for that."

"They don't know you Ed, how can they make an opinion of you when they don't know you." Lucy said sadly.

"They know what I was like before." I pointed out.

"Don't worry Edmund" Susan said briskly "Their opinions will change in time."

"In time is not good enough. Is it not good enough that Aslan crowned him? Or what he was forced to endure from Jadis!" Peter exclaimed. My belly turned to ice, just the thought of that woman. I stood up abruptly.

"I would rather they hate me than pity me." I snarled and swept from the room. Lucy called out to me as I left but I couldn't stop. I leant against the wall beside the door. Their words drafting across from me.

"Why can't he value himself? He's King." Peter said angrily.

"You must stop pushing him" Susan said calmly.

"I just want him to tell us what happened, he won't speak of it and he grows quieter every day."

"Aslan said…"

I strode off before I heard from Lucy what Aslan had said. What Aslan had said to me I could never forget but it didn't make things much easier.

I had no idea where to go; I wanted to go somewhere no one would find me for a while so the Library, my room and the practice field was out of the question. Instead I headed for the town.

Narnians greeted me as I walked through the town and most I was pleased to see seemed genuinely happy to see me. I came across an old lady beaver struggling with some heavy boxes.

"Let me help." I offered her.

"Thank you your highness" she said gratefully as I lifted her boxes into the house "I am just moving in, I used to live in the north. But it seemed better to be where the action is at, do sit down your highness. How about some broth as a thank you?"

"That would be lovely, I'm Edmund."

"Arvanis" She called as she pottered around in the kitchen. She brought back two steaming broths. "So what is it that calls a King from his palace?" Maybe it was her motherly nature or kindly voice but I ended up telling her everything that had happened today. She thought on it a long while. "The way I look upon it Edmund, you did not know or understand that the witch was evil and you made a mistake. One that many did your highness you know better now and understand the consequences of such actions."

"But even if what you say is true, I was still selfish. I still wanted to rule with my siblings beneath me."

"I am sorry your highness but you are a child. Jealously between siblings is very common you should have seen my Fredrick and Lione going at it. Jealousy gets the better of all of us in the end. I think you are guilty of being naïve Kind Edmund, in a country you knew nothing about and probably hardly thought was real. Try not to be so hard on yourself."

"I don't think I can help it." I said sadly shaking my head as I traced he wood grain on the table. "I understand what you are trying to say but it doesn't change the fact that I did it."

"But you would not do it again."

"Well no, but-"

"Then you have learnt." Arvanis gave me a patient look. "Think of what happened to you, do you think that you deserved any of it?" I nodded. "No Edmund, no one deserves to be kept prisoner or to see innocents die before them."

"They died because of me."

"No, they died for what they believed in." She spoke quietly "Do not confuse the two Edmund, think hard on what I say to you. They would have hated you to trivialise their deaths by making it about you." She said sternly.

I finally saw her point, at least on those who died. They should be remembered for what they died fighting for, not for me.

"Thank you." I said quietly, tears springing up in gratitude.

"Hush now, it was nothing. Eat your broth and then back to the palace with you. I am sure they are worried for you."

"It's all they do these days."

"They nearly lost you twice Edmund, they will let off when the pain fades slightly." She gave a smile "Eat." So I did.

I returned to the palace a couple hours later Arvanis had proved to be good company and I felt I had finally made a friend with a Narnian like Susan, Peter and Lucy already had in the beavers and Tummus.

"Where have you been?" Susan shouted at me. "We were so worried about you."

"I was in the town helping out." I said rather shortly.

"You could have at least told us where you were. How could you be so selfish?" Peter yelled. I flinched at Peter's shout.

"Sorry for worrying you." I mumbled. "I'm going to bed, night." I took the door into my rooms and sank against the door with a sigh.

"Peter!" I heard Susan shout.

I sank into the bed and gave a goodnight to Aslan under my breath. Sleep took me.

_The cold of the ice had sunk into my bones, they were heavy and ached painfully. Jadis' henchman loomed over my knelt shivering form, his face twisted in malicious glee at my discomfort._

_My nose was running but I could not wipe it with my hands chained. The dirty horrible twisted creature bent down until his face was in my face._

"_Having fun yet princey?" He jeered. He stroked my face with one dirty finger and I flinched at the contact. _

_I did not respond, which aggravated him. I could not respond, I was too hopeless, too sad to say anything. Death would be a welcome release from this endless torture._

"_Nothing to say little boy? Do you weep for the death of your siblings or do you rejoice?" He sneered at me. I did not respond except a soft whimper as my imagination conjured horrible images of my siblings covered in blood and so very dead. _

"_You pathetic welp." He kicked at my chest and I fell over. Pain exploded through me and I knew he had cracked a rib, I had done so once before falling out of a tree in our backyard. _

_He kicked me again and again until I blacked out. For some reason he didn't touch my face but nowhere else was left untouched. The pain was all consuming, the blood warm and wet against my skin and the sickly tang of metallic blood hung in the air. I deeply inhaled as I came to, sitting in my own mess. Embarrassment and horror consumed me and then Jadis leant in _

"_Come here my pretty…" _I woke up panting but I don't think I cried out. I lifted my shirt to reassure myself it all was in fact a dream. It was of course.

I laid in a panic, my mind assaulting me with images from Her dungeon, from that place. I let out a long shaky breath.

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep so I got out of bed and quickly checked the others rooms once I was reassured that they were all asleep in their beds and not dead I went back to my room.

I sat at my desk and pulled out my quill, wanting for some reason to write about Spare Oom, the details of that place were fading fast from my mind and I did not want to forget how horrible I had once been. I wrote of everything I could think of for the rest of the night, sparing no detail. Once I was done I rolled it up and slid it into the bottom drawer of my desk. I looked up and caught sight of the map on Narnia that was given to me the other day by our historian Flec'hn.

The map was old; from before the hundred year winter but Narnia had changed little I had been assured. I laid the map flat and traced the lantern waste with one finger deep in thought. It was then I had the idea. How could I rule west if I did not know the area or the people? I couldn't, so the only solution was to tour the area.

I pulled out some more parchment blasting the quill for being so awkward to write with and longing for a pencil from Spare Oom. I quickly wrote down all the towns I would need to visit and the length of time for travel, working it out in my head and quickly jotting it down.

The sun was rising when I was finished and I was so very tired, but I had done it. I had planned the trip and the distance. The Western wood was a large area and it would take me three or four months to visit everywhere, especially as I wanted to stop at each village and town for a few days. With a happy sigh I leant back and stretched before slowly rising, it was then that chambermaid appeared with my freshly laundered clothes.

"King Edmund!" she squeaked "I was not expecting you to be awake." She said with a bow.

"It's fine Layla, trouble sleeping is all." I took the clothes of the startled faun "Thank you" I told her, she bowed again before disappearing out of the room. I gave a little smile as she left, she was still jumpy around me and far too polite but she was getting better. I pulled on the soft and comfortable clothes and went to wake Peter.

Peter was terrible in the morning, far worse than I am. It took a full ten minutes to drag him from his bed and a further fifteen to wait for him to dress and then we headed down to the training field for our morning sparring session with Orieus and Giles the fox.

Giles was the fox who had been turned to stone during my time with the white witch. He seemed not to blame me for what happened and sparred with me in the mornings, he was a good sword fighter but I got the feeling he was paired with me because of our similar size. He had taught me a lot this past month and his witty and sly nature was one that caused all sorts of surprises during training, he wasn't too proud to use underhand tactics and informed me since I was so small I had best use them too.

Giles, or Sir Giles as he was now known practised some of the moves he had taught me this week, including this cool trick where you swing your blade in an arc and then smash it backwards to disarm your opponent. It was my favourite move.

We finished training covered in filth and sweat and I returned to my rooms where Layla had drawn me a bath (I loved that faun) I washed and returned to my rooms and it was then I decided to broach the topic of a tour with Peter.

"Peter" I said nervously as I wrung my hands. Peter was gathering some of his papers together and looked around distractedly.

"Yes?"

"I've had this idea" I said quietly, furrowing my brow.

"Oh?"

"I want to take a tour of the western lands, learn the area and visit the towns." He paused in what he was doing before looking up.

"It sounds like an idea, I thought we would have to do it sooner or later."

"The thing is, I'd be gone four months." Peter stiffened in shock.

"Four months?"

"Well yes, it will take at least that long to meet everyone and to gain a better understanding of the area." I said quickly, feeling the need to defend myself.

"So you've planned it all then?" There was a strange strangled note to his voice that I didn't like. I bit my lip as I watched him; he wasn't looking at me and was instead focused on the papers.

"Well yes, the papers are all in my room." He twitched in reply.

"Let me think about this Edmund, just let me think." He said slowly, I felt my disappointment rise.

"Yes Peter."

"I will inform you by tonight." I gave a slight bow and left him in his room, heading down to the council room myself. Lucy and Susan were already there. I took my seat and Peter arrived five minutes later, he still had the queer look upon his face.

"We have had some troubling reports your highness'" Orieus began gravely "There are rumours of fell creatures on the move again."

"Are these claims substantiated?" Peter asked

"No your highness." Peter frowned, making a note on the paper in front of him.

"We will up the patrols and see if we can discover more; we can't go riding off with no evidence. We will simply have to wait. While we are here I have another matter King Edmund brought up." I looked over at him sharply but he raised a palm in my direction, effectively silencing me. "King Edmund wishes to go on a tour of the lantern waste and of the Western wood. Does anyone have any disagreements to his plan?"

Tumnus interrupted instantly "I fear you four monarchs are needed here, I don't think we can spare King Edmund."

"I feel that King Edmunds idea is a good one, it would be a show of strength and allow the Narnians to feel unified again."

"There is much to be done here though." Tumnus said again. I saw Lucy send him a frown.

"I think my royal brother, sister and I are more than capable of seeing to the demands here whilst Edmund visits his people." Susan said calmly giving me a small nod.

"But-" He began again but I interrupted surprising myself at how much I wanted to do this.

"How can I help these people if I do not understand them? I will not shirk away from my duties you have my word. Any of duties can be sent by courier, I will happily dedicate an hour each day of my tour for court documents and the like."

I saw Peter give a proud smile and Susan nodded at me encouragingly. Lucy was still frowning at Mr Tumnus.

"I still feel-"

"I have the upmost trust in my brother's abilities, do you not Mr Tumnus?" Lucy questioned lightly. She knew as did I that he would not disagree with her.

"I do trust, I am sure everything will be fine." He said slowly. I gave out a relieved puff.

"How many guards do you wish to take King Edmund?" Sir Giles asked.

"It is not a show of strength but of diplomacy." I said slowly "How will I gain the peoples trust by going in with half an army behind me? So I only want the bear minimum, ten including myself."

Peter inhaled sharply "I think you may need more men than that."

"Nonsense" I disagreed "We are at peace, we have no reason to suspect that there is cause to worry. I would rather the army stay and train, gather forces in case the fell animals rise again." I said tactically.

"Who would you wish to take?" Orieus asked.

"I want to ask Philip and Sir Giles if you wouldn't mind accompanying me. I am leaving the rest to you Orieus, you know who can be spared and who is best suited for a four month tour."

"Indeed. I will simply ask for volunteers, I do want one general with you if General Haffta agrees I would want him with you. I can have the rest to you by this evening."

"Thank you, I want to leave in a week. It should be enough time for me to finalise the plans."

With that it seemed council was dismissed and everyone but us four left.

"Edmund don't you think you are being too hasty here? A week?" Susan frowned at me, her fingers twirling her hair absentmindedly.

"No, I want to do this Susan. I have to do this." I insisted, my eyes pleading with her to relent.

"But why Ed?" Lucy questioned.

"I have so much more to prove Lu than you three do. I want to be someone the Narnians can trust but I have to earn it."

"People already trust you Ed" Peter said sadly, looking at me as if there was something I didn't understand. But it was the other way around, I understood more than him.

"Not all of them and I don't feel like I earned it."

"Do you mean like the Dwarf yesterday?" Lucy questioned her blue eyes twinkling in the way only hers could. Looking at her I think she understood more than I did of my true motives.

"Yes, I need this. Peter, please." I asked him because he like always would have the final say, something that used to anger me now just resigned me. He closed his eyes.

"I wish you would take more men, but I will allow it Ed. But when you get back we will all be going on our own tours of our lands."

"Really Peter?" Lucy questioned with a look of amazement "I can't wait to travel the ocean. Oh Peter! We will have to build boats!"

Peter smiled at her "Of course we will, can be our next project. You can go when Edmund returns. Of course you will be needing a skilled crew, and more men." Lucy was bouncing on the spot in excitement and I chuckled at her.

"So it's settled, I'm off to the Western Wood!"

A/N What do you think? The next chapter is already written, it just needs tweaking. Oh and the fox is called Giles because I've seen it in so many stories where he has that name, plus Giles is such a fox-like name. Sorry if it annoys people that I didn't think of an original name.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Wayland

The day I departed was a crisp one, the air was dry and the clouds a calming white. I stood on the steps of Cair Parvel to say goodbye before I left. Strapped to my side was my sword- the sword that had destroyed Her wand which I referred to as IceBreaker, no one else knew of its nickname yet. Its name wasn't as cool as Peter's Rhindon but after all it was a present from Orieus and not from Father Christmas.

"Be safe Edmund, please remember to eat properly. If you have any problem-"

I interrupted Susan with a soft smile "don't hesitate to send word. I know I heard you the first twenty times Su." Susan wiped a small tear from her eye and hugged me tight.

"Have a safe trip, Aslan be with you brother." Peter said before also crushing me into a hug. I looked down at Lucy who was wearing a golden gown that only emphasised her glow.

"Oh Edmund do hurry back. I can't wait to travel the seas. Don't cause trouble else Peter may not let me go!"

"I'll be good. Remember what I said about the ship plans." I told her. I had been trying to encourage her to commission the building of a heavily armed military vessel. Unfortunately she and Susan wanted more of a large Yacht.

"I'll simply add guns later." She laughed "Love you" She hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You three best be sensible whilst I'm gone." I warned softly. Peter rolled his eyes.

"It's you who is the worry, don't wander off and listen to Haffta."

"Yes mum." I waved and bounded down the steps to Philip. Philip had needed little convincing and seemed to me that he enjoyed an adventure. He had told me he wanted to be the first horse to sample all of Narnia's grass. I was riding with a saddle because I hadn't been taught bareback yet. Philip didn't mind, he was the least stuffy of the talking horses.

"Ready your highness?" Giles asked.

"Off we go then." I called with a smile and the ten of us departed. It wasn't a fast departure as some of the animals were walking but it hardly mattered.

The day passed slowly as we had nothing really to do, a mile or so out of the Cair and I hopped off to walk. It wasn't fair for the others to walk while I rode all the time.

We set up camp in the early evening, none of us tired but deciding to turn in early since the next camping spot wouldn't be for a few miles. I sat away from the main group and Philip stayed with me to my own surprise.

"Why don't you sit with them?" Philip asked. I shook my head, my eyes darting into the distance rather than the merry people round the campfire. "You are allowed to be happy Edmund."

"I know. But if I sat with them it would only become awkward." I said softly "It would prevent them from talking freely and from being like they are. I don't want them to be unhappy."

"Nor do I want you to be."

"I'm fine" I said with a small smile "Really I am, I'm used to being on my own. It's fine." I gave Philip a tight smile, he didn't seem convinced.

"You were on your own before you came here?" Philip asked, I could tell he was interested in our lives before Narnia.

"Yes, I had the others of course. But I was away a lot, boarding school." I said in explanation, I knew he wanted more but he would have to ask.

"Why didn't you have friends at boarding school?" He asked, if he was a human he would have furrowed his brow. Since he was a horse he let a huff escape through his nose.

"I did, that was the problem." I said with a wry smile. I knew I had to explain it wasn't fair on him. "When I first got there, I was picked on. It seemed to me I had two choices, be like them or be bullied. So I made friends with them."

"You bullied others?"

"I don't want to defend myself, what I did was wrong. But I did honestly feel it was the only way. I was a cruel person Philip, both before Narnia and when I arrived." I looked at the ground in shame, thinking back on all the cruel words I had uttered only to have the same words thrown back at me- by Her.

"I will not deny that your actions could have been seen as cruel, but you are not that boy anymore. Aslan forgave you; you only need to forgive yourself." Philip said soothingly.

"No, I can't forgive myself. I won't forget it." I shook my head adamantly and Philip gave a sigh, his breath rustling my hair.

"The people have forgiven you Aslan forgave you. Why is it so hard to forgive yourself?"

I paused "The people may have forgiven me, but they have not forgotten. When they think of me, they do not think of me as I am now, they think of what I was. How could they not."

"Is that what this is all about Edmund? Are you running away from it?" Philip asked disapprovingly, his twitching tail displaying his annoyance.

"No!" I yelped "Running away is hiding in the Cair, this is something else altogether. The others don't realise how it feels to be eyed with distrust but at the same time, feel that you deserve it. I want to do this because I want to confront it head on, I want to change who I am, and I want to become the person Aslan saw in me, what Peter, Susan and Lucy see in me. I don't think I can do that in Cair."

Philip shifted from foot to foot. "Edmund…"

"Do you know, I think I'm the first person to ever betray both sides. Strange." My voice sounded hollow even to me. I walked straight off and to the river, sinking down by the water I stared at my reflection. All I could see was a traitor in Kings clothes. I gave a sigh and lowered my head onto my knees, content to just sit for a while. Philip waited behind me in silence for a while before quietly trotting off.

It was a while before I was woken from my stupor; it was Theron who roused me. Theron was a Leopard and one of the strongest we had, as I was informed.

"Your Highness, your supper is ready." I thanked him and headed back to the campfire ignoring Philips worried glance. I sat with the group but off slightly to the side as to let them converse in peace.

"King Edmund?" I jumped and looked around wildly. It was General Haffta.

"Yes General?" I asked, wondering why she would want to talk to me.

"I was simply inquiring to your health?" I stared at her blankly before she elaborated "You are not socialising with the group, I wondered if you were unwell?"

"No, not at all." I frowned, twirling my fork between my fingers.

"I'm sorry Your Highness for being so blunt, but these Narnians may one day stand between you and death, it is best to know them. Build bonds. You do after all have to form your own guard at some point. High King Peter already has his guard mostly formed."

"I know, I do. I just don't want to make things awkward for them; I don't like the formalities as it is."

"Then tell them such King Edmund, but by staying away you will make this awkward. We will be together for four months; we cannot afford to ignore each other." She said slowly and carefully as if expecting me to jump into a rage.

"I shall try General. But when will we reach the western woods?" I asked, glad of a way to change the conversation.

"Will be at least a week sire, more if we stop in the towns."

"Well we are not in a rush; I see no reason to no enjoy ourselves whilst here. Especially if any of the guard have families in the towns we pass, it wouldn't let them miss an opportunity."

"Thank you sire" Haffta said gratefully "I was going to suggest the same thing, I know of a couple and it won't slow our trip down any. We have plenty of time."

"You're welcome." Haffta paused and stared at me for a long moment "yes?" I asked.

"Sire, if I may ask why are you so insistent on going to the western woods? Why did you not want to stay in the Cair?" She blushed as soon as she had finished as though she had only just realised her words could have been mistake as rude. I debated on how to answer for a while.

"I simply feel in need of an adventure." I replied giving her a cheeky smile. I don't know if she bought it but she laughed and ruffled my hair as she left. I sat in silence, wondering why I hadn't told anyone the real reason I was leaving, maybe it was because I didn't know myself. Or perhaps because it was easier to pretend.

In the next week I instructed everyone to stick to calling me Edmund, I think we all felt Ed was a bit too soon and Eddie was off the cards. But it was a step in the right direction and they did it with only minor slip ups. We met up with the guards family as we travelled and it certainly put a smile on their faces and not to mention how good it was for morale. But finally, after a week we had reached the western wood.

The first town was Wayland a small forging community of red and black Dwarfs that inhabited here. Red and Black Dwarfs tend to stay apart in most places, they didn't always get on. But here they were at peace with each other which was surprising. Dwarfs were a gruff lot, but tended to be friendly. They shared the village with other narnians that either helped in the forges or sold the products. Everyone in the community worked for the forges.

It was rather magnificent to see. The smoke from the forges swirled out of the buildings, the noise in some parts were deafening but it was certainly very interesting. The town's mayor came to welcome us, clasping all our hands and inviting us on a tour of the forge. Myself, Theron the Leopard, Rashun and Theia the fauns decided to go on the tour whilst Haffta, Giles, Jeno, Philip, Greg, Leonie and Isha stayed in the main town to gather supplies.

The forges were incredibly interesting, the people seemed so proud of their work and it was amazing to see how swords were made. The effort and time that went into each one was awe inspiring, I would never had the patience or the talent to do it. The tour was over way to quickly for me, I wanted to see more and have a go myself. I think they were scared I'd fall in the furnace though.

I heard a shout from behind me and turned around frowning at the noise. The sound was out of place, the town was noisy but it was a panicked shout, my hand fell instinctively to the sword at my side. It was then that the town's people began running, running from the west of the town and towards us. None of them stopped they ran panic stricken out of the town, their eyes were wide with fear. It didn't take long to see why; they were being pursued by about fifteen fell creatures.

"Theia, get Haffta. Now!" I commanded as I drew IceBreaker, she hesitated only slightly before rushing off. "Mayor, get out of here now. Take the people across the river and wait for us there."

"But our forges…" The mayor said in horror.

"Go" I commanded not waiting for him to leave before striding forward towards the fell creatures that were standing bemused watching us. "What business do you have here, I King Edmund the just will protect these people. Leave now, there is no need for bloodshed." Inside I was quivering but I managed to hold up the shield, hopefully appearing confident. Rashun was by my side but Theron looked nervous, I realised this was the first time he would be involved in conflict.

"So it is true, Aslan put a traitor on the throne." A Minotaur growled his hand clenching on his club. I gulped slightly.

"I command you again, leave this town." I said menacingly. Slowly I rose my sword, I knew that they wouldn't leave, what business they have here I had no idea. But they weren't going to back down. I prayed to Aslan that the others would arrive in time.

"I think you know our answer, boy." A wolf growled. He and the others raised their weapons and charged.

I knew we had no chance, but we had to hold them off until Haffta arrived. Else the town would be destroyed. I raised my sword higher and with a cry I charged, clashing swords with the minotaur. The swords clanged together loudly and I staggered back- surprised by his strength as he easily pushed me back. I drew my sword away and slashed at his chest, making connection as he swung at my legs. Forced to jump over his blade I then ducked expecting the over the head hit. I spun around and clanged swords with him again, my arms shaking in exertion. With a grunt I brought our swords upwards and swung my sword round and IceBreaker sank into his soft belly. He collapsed backwards. I looked up, sweat rolling down my face, the others had arrived and the battle was looking up.

A wolf lunged at my throat and I dived to the side to escape the deadly jaws. Another wolf joined him and they circled me, growling.

I dropped to a slight crouch and waited for the attack. They both jumped at the same time, I couldn't defend myself from two snapping jaws. One sunk his teeth into my forearm whilst I hit the other on the head with my sword. The wolf locked his jaw and pulled on my arm. I screamed as the white hot agony spread through my body, my eyes prickling with tears. I hit the wolf on head with my good arm but it only tightened its grip. Blood was splattering onto the wolfs face and staining the ground. I was sure he was going to rip my arm off but then another wolf joined the fray, a pure white wolf. The white wolf bit the wolfs leg and with a yelp it released me. I collapsed backwards and clutched my useless arm. The flesh was hanging apart and the pain was almost as bad as when the Witch stabbed me. I blinked my heavy eyes to watch this new surprising fight. Wolf against wolf; jaws snapping, the angry powerful bodies slamming into each other time and time again.

Why did it protect me? Why would a wolf protect me?

The white wolf pounced at the others throat and the wolf fell to the ground- dead. Finally.

"Your highness." The wolf spoke urgently "Quickly, you must get out of this fight, you are an easy target."

"What?" My mind was foggy, blinded by pain "I don't understand" The world was starting to fade to black as I shook my head hoping for my vision to clear.

"Trust me" he said. He placed his paw over my hand and his intense blue eyes connected with mine and I nodded. He helped me to my feet and pushed me off the street-turned battle field. I glanced and saw that we seemed to have the upper hand. "Quickly" he said again. I couldn't walk any quicker, I was feeling light headed and knew that soon I would be either unconscious or dead. Neither thought was a good one. "Quick"

"I'm going as quick as I bloody can" I mumbled earning a snicker out of the wolf.

"My apologies, I do understand you are bleeding to death. But could you please hurry as I don't need to be the one to tell the High King."

"I'll b'ine" I mumbled, my eyes drifting shut even as I forced one foot in front of the other.

As soon as we were off the main street I collapsed against the wall, white dots dancing across my eyelids.

"King Edmund?" The wolf said insistently, a cold nose touched my cheek but I couldn't rouse "Edmund?" The voice said frantically. I knew no more.

I woke up in a small wooden house, I was quite sure I was still in Wayland from the stench of metal in the air. My arm wasn't as painful as before but it still ached and I dare not move it. I opened one eye to see the wolf that had saved me curled up on a rug, the wolf twitched slightly in his sleep.

A healer bustled in, startling the wolf who awoke with a growl.

"Do behave" she scolded "else I'll have you outside with the others." The wolf's ears flattened against his skull and he lay back down wearily.

The woman noticed I was awake and strolled over. She was a dwarf but unlike a lot of her kind she had a kind face and an easy manner (although I doubt she would put up with trouble from anyone). "King Edmund, you're awake!" She said delightedly. "I was almost getting worried."

"How long have I been out?" I asked groggily, noticing for the first time how parched my throat was.

"Around eighteen hours, I did drug you quite heavily- you were in a lot of pain." She picked up a water jug and poured out half a glass and pressed it against my lips. I sipped at it with my cheeks burning in embarrassment "None of that King Edmund, you are unwell and it would not do for you to dehydrate." She scolded lightly before removing the glass. I could see the wolf eyeing us, his tail twitching from side to side.

"How bad is it?" I feared the answer; I had not looked down at my arm and all I could feel was the pain. I just hoped it hadn't been chopped off.

"It was a bad bite wound, but I've stitched you up and you will soon be right as rain."

"But the wound, it looked awful!"

"Bite wounds normally look worse than they actually are. You are just lucky I am such an accomplished healer, any idiotic healer would have simply panicked at the amount of blood you managed to spill. That was the real worry. But as long as you bring plenty of fluids and eat your fill the blood will soon be replaced. You will be rather lethargic for a while. I shall let you rest, call if you need me." I nodded my thanks and she left, her pale dress swishing on the floor as she walked. I couldn't help but be fond of the dwarf.

General Haffta then stuck her head through the door; her body was too large to enter.

"Report." I said softly

"We suffered no casualties, several of the townspeople and our own men were injured and three townspeople died. We were unable to defeat all of the fell creatures and a few escaped. I have sent Greg and Theron after them put I don't think they will pick up the trail."

"Thank you." I nodded at her.

"I am glad to see you well Edmund, when I saw the bite I must say I feared the worse."

"Fortunately I seem to have a wolf guardian angel." I said raising my eyes at the white wolf on the rug. Haffta smiled

"Rest up My king, the men miss you." She then left the room after giving the wolf one more appreciative smile.

The wolf stepped to the side of my bed and bowed. "King Edmund, I am Jaya from the pack of woods in these mountains. My pack sided against the witch and have been in hiding for the past hundred years. Thanks to her defeat we are now able to roam freely."

"You did not side with the witch? I thought all the wolves sided with the witch?" I asked interestedly, frowning at the thought. It had been said at the council that all the fell creatures had sided with the witch; perhaps we had been judgmental in this assumption.

"Not all of us. The largest packs joined to protect their young, some joined for the power I will not deny. But my own pack and two others that I know of didn't. The others are in the North and South. We are the only ones in this area."

"Would you recommend forgiving all the packs Jaya?" He paused for a second, obviously weighing it up in his head.

"Certainly the cubs- it is not their fault. It depends which pack King Edmund. Maugrim's pack was the worst of them all; I doubt they would accept forgiveness at any rate. The last I heard they were with the remaining fell creatures gathering forces. As to the others sire, fear is a powerful weapon and us wolves are family animals. We would do anything to protect each other." He spoke carefully as if afraid of offending me. He didn't offend me at all, in fact I was ore shocked that I didn't realise just how many packs of wolves they were. He didn't need to tell me about fear, I knew the power of fear well myself.

But these wolves, they may have strayed off the wrong path but that doesn't mean they can't return to it. I after all did and if I can then why can't others?

"Forgiveness and diplomacy will come first; I am assuming you are in contact with the other packs?" He nodded "If you can send a message and inform them that past sins can be forgiven and they may become our citizens if they send one of their pack to Cair Paravel to talk to the monarchs, this would just so we knew how large a population each pack has and where they reside. Obviously not all of the packs will accept our olive branch."

"What does an olive branch have to do with anything?" Jaya frowned in confusion and I let out a little sigh. I had forgotten that sayings from my world didn't exist here.

"It means an offer of forgiveness." I said simply he nodded although I could tell he was wondering why olives were important for forgiveness. "I suppose we could also offer that packs lodgings in Cair Paravel and the towns, if they wished to do so, also that they could train for the army." I mused "Of course this is dependent on whether they want to leave their territories. They would also have to sign that they agreed to our laws and customs." I trailed off in thought "I need to write to the Cair. Can you ask Haffta for some writing materials?" Jaya nodded and ran out of the room returning five minutes later with some parchment, ink and quill. "Jaya, I would like to meet your pack tomorrow and if you wish you can sign the agreement then. It's something all citizens have to sign." I assured

"They shall be here by tomorrow. I would also be interested in sending some of my pack to the capital, I feel we have hidden for too long. We would of course want to keep our territory."

"Of course, as long as you allow the safe passage of any Narnian or friend of Narnia."

"Then it's done, rest well King Edmund."

As soon as he left I set about writing my letter to Peter, it was a difficult task and I knew he would be worried about my injury but he needed to be informed of the situation with the wolves, and what I had learned about the fell creatures.

_Dear High King Peter, _

_It is I, your dear most humble and lovely brother writing to inform you of the events of the last day. I firstly ask that you take a deep breath and relax. _

_My party was attacked in Wayland just last night by a group of fell creatures. Their numbers were around fifteen strong and they seemed to have no leadership nor plan. I do not know why they attacked and they certainly weren't very forthcoming on information. _

_There were no casualties from my group although there were several injuries, three townsfolk died however. It was a surprise attack with no warning and we had no idea there had been any fell creatures in the area. _

_I was however wounded by a wolf, it tried to take a pretty big chunk out of my arm, and I'm not going to lie it hurt. Thankfully I was saved by a wolf named Jaya. _

_Upon awakening it become apparent that I most likely owed my life to this wolf and he has informed me of some troubling information. It seems we have been mistake to class all the wolves as firmly on Her side, in fact I have been told that a couple stayed in hiding during the 100 year winter and others joined because of fear for their packs. I have told them that any packs wanting to join Narnia as a respectable citizen should send an envoy to The Cair. I think this is the most wise decision, it shows that we can forgive our people for past mistakes, as the people have forgiven me. _

_I would also make sure all packs sign the agreement of our laws, and are informed of the consequences of breaking them. _

_I also have told them that any wolves wanting to can join the army. The wolves would be a valuable asset to our army as they know these lands like no one else. I do think this a wise course of action. Any wolves pubs could join a sort of cadet army, like the dog pups do if they so wish. _

_The people learning to accept the wolves will be the most difficult problem but as long as we remember to show tolerance for others I think it can be done. _

_I now lead you to the more troubling news, Jaya told me that one wolf pack has begun gathering the fell creatures together, this threat could be quite large and I recommend that we increase patrols for the foreseeable future. _

_I also plan on asking Jaya and perhaps one of his pack to join my personal guard, I also will knight Jaya for his actions in saving my life- which you surely cannot disagree with. _

_Love, _

_King Edmund_

_P.S My regards to our beautiful Queens. Tell them to keep an eye on that dolt of a brother of mine. _

I signed and sealed the letter with my royal stamp before giving it to Theia to send on a messenger. I sank back into the hard bed, willed the pain away and fell asleep, muttering a thank you to Aslan as I did so.

_Thank you Aslan, for my life._

A/N What do you think? Please review. Oh and for anyone wondering about the use of 'Sir Giles' I have asked permission from Electrum, which she has given. So the name of the fox and the credit goes to them. If you have any questions about this story- do ask!


End file.
